Amourshipping Week 2016 Stories
by PurimPopoie
Summary: A group of loosely interconnected short stories written in celebration for Tumblr's Amourshipping Week in 2016! The story themes were decided by submissions and votes, but the only thing that really connects them is Ash and Serena together. I hope you enjoy these seven short stories!
1. Dancing

**Hello there! On Tumblr, a week-long celebration of Amourshipping occurs the week of January 4th. So this year, 2016, Amourshipping Week is from January 3rd-9th. So all this week, I'll be posting short, loosely-connected one-shots! I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

"Yeah, that's the way!"

Ash was working with Hawlucha, sharpening the Pokémon's moves for his next battle. Ash and Hawlucha both struck a pose; Trainer and Pokémon were both in perfect sync.

Sitting on a rock nearby, watching Ash pose, was Serena. The performer was daydreaming, stuck for inspiration on her next performance. She wanted to try something new, something that would dazzle the crowds, but something unlike what she had been working on. Somehow, her gaze had settled upon the trainer, watching him move. His poses were always sharp and dynamic. She knew the battling was about the moves, but she couldn't keep her eyes of Ash, his lithe, toned arms, motioning through the air as he gave his next command.

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!"

Ash made a swift, chopping motion as he called for the move. Serena could almost see the wind coming off of the motion, so sharp and decisive it was.

Hawlucha leapt forward, raising his glowing arm up before striking the log Ash had set up as a training dummy in half.

Ash raced over to his companion. "That was awesome!" he cheered, opening up his arms as Hawlucha leapt into them. He hugged the feathered Pokémon close, laughing with Hawlucha, who himself was laughing loudly.

The sight of him so happy made her heart pound in her chest. There was something so pure about how he loved his Pokémon. Yet another reason that watching him made her heart race.

Serena slipped from the rock onto her feet and began crossing the clearing to where Ash was laying on his back, lifting Hawlucha above his head. The trainer noticed the girl's approach and sat up, still holding his Pokémon. "Hey Serena," he said, patting Hawlucha's head like a father might his son, "what's going on?"

Serena smiled at the scene for a moment before speaking. "Oh, I was just trying to think of a way out of my rut," she explained. "I want to try some new dance moves, so I'm trying to get some inspiration."

"I see," Ash said. "I hope you can find something soon! Your performances are always a lot of fun to watch."

Serena laughed nervously. "You see, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "I actually think your moves would be pretty good for dancing."

Ash stood up. "Serena, we've been over this. My dancing isn't any good for battles, and with the way that Clemont and Bonnie laughed at me, I don't think it'd be very good for your performances, either. Thanks for your help back then, but my dancing's kinda pointless."

"But I wasn't talking about your dancing, Ash," Serena said. "I was actually talking about how you move during battles."

"How I move during battles?" Ash asked out loud.

The performer nodded to him. "Yeah! The way when you order attacks is always so dynamic and confident," she said. "I bet a bold dance based on how you give commands in battle would really impress the crowds!"

Ash laughed, scratching the tip of his nose. He smirked at the girl, his ego swelling a bit. "Well, if you think so, I'm sure I could give you some tips on how to do it."

Serena's smile bloomed on her face. "That'd be wonderful, Ash!"

He sat Hawlucha down and took a few steps away. "Alright, just follow my lead, okay?"

Serena nodded, watching him while mirroring his body language. "Alright, Ash. Show me!"

Ash took in a deep breath and focused his mind on the movements he made during battle. "Alright, Hawlucha, ready? We're going to show Serena our moves!"

"Lucha!" the Pokémon responded.

"Alright, use Karate Chop!" As he ordered his Pokémon, Ash made the same slicing movement with his hand. Hawlucha's glowing arm sliced through the air with the same swiftness.

Serena made the motion as well, mimicking Ash's pose and his chop, swiftly cutting through the air with her own movement. It felt fresh, interesting, sharp. Much of her own dancing felt circular, cyclical, round. Ash's movements were a hard contrast to what she was used to.

"Now use X-Scissor!" Ash crossed his arms in front of him, and then spread them wide in a dual-chopping motion. Hawlucha moved in the exact same way, crossing his arms in front of him and diving forward through the air.

Serena crossed her arms as well, and made the same pose, cutting through the air with her arms. She took a step forward as she did it, as if advancing on an opponent. It felt aggressive, energetic. She was putting her whole body into the dance. It felt like she was moving just like Ash was, translating his actions to her body.

"Now use Flying Press on me!"

Ash spun in a circle and then spread his arms wide. Hawlucha leapt into the air and did a spin of his own before gliding down on top of Ash, knocking the two of them to the ground, laughing.

Serena once again copied the movements that Ash made, but when Hawlucha came in for his landing, she paused, and then began laughing.

Ash and Hawlucha's own laughter was broken by the performer's giggling, causing Ash to stand up. "What's up, Serena?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

Serena wiped a tear away before she spoke. "Well, I just realized the secret to your bold, interesting movements."

Ash put a hand on his hip while Hawlucha crossed his arms in front of the trainer. "And what's that?"

"I thought that your movements were something you had come up with, Ash," she said, "but I realize that I was wrong. They're _your_ _Pokémon_ 's moves!"

Ash looked at his Wrestling Pokémon for a moment and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just get so in sync with them that I start moving like they do! It helps us stay connected in battle."

"Luchaha," he added.

"This gives me so many great ideas, Ash!" Serena said. "I need to work with my own Pokémon if I want my movements to match my Pokémon's as well as yours do!"

Ash smiled. "You'll do great, and I'm sure that working with your Pokémon'll bring out that new dance you're looking for Serena, no doubt about it!"

"Thanks, Ash," Serena smiled back. "I'll do my best!"

"When you're ready, I'd really like to see it," he said. "Do you think you could dance for me, then?"

The way Ash had phrased his innocent question made Serena's heart leap into her throat for a moment. "Y-yeah! Right! Of course! I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready, okay?"

"Awesome!" he cheered. "I'm looking forward to it."

As she turned away to head back towards camp where Bonnie was playing with her Pokémon, the performer put her hand to her chest and whispered quietly, so Ash could neither see nor here.

"Me, too."


	2. Confession

**January 4th is the day Tumblr set aside as "Amourshipping Day"! So the longest story of the entire week is here (though later ones are nearly as long). I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"I hate you, Ash Ketchum!"

Those were the words Serena had shouted at him before running off into the dark forest, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had heard her Pokémon and her friends call out for her to stop, but she didn't listen.

She had heard _him_ call out to her, but she ran faster into the night, if only to spite him.

The evening had started like many other evenings Serena had spent on the road with her friends, but there was something different this evening. This was the evening Serena planned on telling Ash just how she felt about him, the night when Serena would confess her love to the boy from Pallet Town.

She had made some special chocolates for the evening, to act as something of an ice breaker. After dinner, she would lure Ash away with the sweet confections and they would have a heart-to-heart talk with him, away from the prying eyes and ears of the blonde siblings they were travelling with, during which they would talk about how much he meant to her, and hopefully Ash would realize that Serena meant a lot to him.

It all went according to plan until after dinner. The four friends were sitting around a table, having just finished the spaghetti dinner that Clemont had made for them.

"That was amazing, Clemont!" Ash said, leaning back in his chair, patting his full belly. "I could eat your cooking until I burst every day!"

Clemont laughed. "Well, as long as you guys enjoy eating it, I'll be happy to make it," he said, standing and collecting the plates.

"I sure wish we had some dessert though," Bonnie said, laying her head on the table. Dedenne groaned with her.

It was at this moment that Serena _would have_ apologized, telling Bonnie that maybe they could have some dessert tomorrow, and maybe adding that having dessert every day wasn't quite healthy for you.

But instead, something Serena didn't predict happened.

Ash raised a box above the table. "We have these, don't we?" he asked, cheerfully.

It was the box of chocolates that Serena had made.

Serena gasped as Ash nonchalantly popped one of them into his mouth. He tossed one to Bonnie before handing one to Pikachu. Watching Ash chew the chocolate was like watching all of her plans, her _hopes_ , ground to pieces between his teeth, greedily swallowed as the trainer gorged himself on the sweets. The terror continued to set in as she saw Bonnie do the same, breaking the chocolate in half before feeding it to Dedenne. The small, orange Pokémon ravenously nibbled through the piece of candy as the blonde girl herself chewed all of Serena's hard work between her cheeks.

"Wow, this is so yummy!" Bonnie cheered.

"Well, Serena made it, so of course it's delicious!" Ash said, pushing the box towards the performer.

Serena looked down. Ash's greedy hands had already taken more than half, sharing them between Pikachu, Bonnie, Dedenne, and of course several for himself. That quiet moment where they would sit, eating chocolates quietly together had been ripped to pieces right before her. She felt the pressure building up behind her eyes as the tears began to come.

Ash paused his chewing. "Serena, is something wrong? You look mad…"

The tears started rolling. She couldn't stop them now. She was now crying before the boy she loved and her dear friends. She didn't know what to do. She was hurt and upset and panicking, so she did what hurt, upset, panicking teenagers do. She lashed out.

"I hate you, Ash Ketchum!"

She shouted it at him, at the top of her lungs, standing in one swift motion as she slammed her hands against the table. Once the words had rung out through the air, there was a brief moment of silence as everyone gathered tried to make sense of what was just said.

After that split second, Serena turned and ran away into the trees.

They had called out for her, asking her to stop, Ash asking what was wrong and why she would say that, but she didn't stop for any of them. Her Pokémon called out for their missing trainer, but while their voices reached her ears, they couldn't reach her broken heart.

Serena ran further and further through the trees, but the roots became more and more gnarled the further she ran into the forest. The tree canopy blocked out any light the moon or the stars could provide. The performer continued to plunge into the darkness, her eyes weeping as she continued to put distance between the thoughtless boy and her harsh words towards him.

A raised root caught Serena's boot by the ankle, and the performer tumbled down, landing hard. She struggled to rise to her feet, but her ankle screamed in pain as she tried to put any weight on it.

She crawled, pulling her injured ankle across the ground and sat up next to a tree. "I won't be running any more tonight, that's for sure…" she sighed.

She sat there for a moment, in the dark, quietly. The sounds of her friend's voices was pretty distant. She could barely hear them.

Then they all got quiet.

Then, Noibat's screeching cascaded over the trees.

Serena found herself involuntarily smiling at Ash's ingenuity before she reminded herself that she was angry with him and didn't want to even look into those sweet, chocolate brown eyes.

She heard a pair of feet stomping through the bush. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him when he came barreling through. She could hear his chest heaving with his heavy breathing as she came to a stop in front of her.

"Serena, what's wrong? Why did you say that?"

There was a hurt in his voice that Serena was only briefly acquainted with, a hurt that sounded like betrayal, like she had taken a knife and cut into his heart.

She willed herself to be unmoving. "I can't believe you! You know what you did!" The words came out laced with a venomous tone that she rarely used even with her mother. A part of her heart wanted to take it back, take all of it back immediately, but she could only speak from the rest of her heart for now, and that part was hurt.

Ash kneeled down and sat down next to her. "Well, yeah, I know, but I thought I was helping, you know?" He looked at her, the girl with her eyes sealed shut. "I mean, we always have dessert, and it's always in your bag so I thought I'd save you a step tonight. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honest, Serena. You gotta believe me."

"That's-" Serena caught herself before she could say more.

"That's what?" he asked. "Serena, I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, so please, don't be upset anymore, okay?"

She couldn't stop them. The tears once again started coming down her cheeks. Ash instantly took notice. "Oh, no, Serena! What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find any words, so the sounds of sobbing were the only things that left her mouth.

Ash could hardly grasp what was happening. In front of him, one of his best friends, a sweet girl who would never hurt anyone, was hurting deeply after he had made such a seemingly small mistake. He hated himself in that moment. If he had only asked, if he hadn't been so presumptuous…

He came closer to Serena and put his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. And he kept her there, rubbing her back, whispering in her ear. "Shh… it's okay… I'm here, you're okay, Serena."

And she cried. She let out all of the nervousness and fear and sadness and anger that she had bundled up into her chest over her plans for the night and their dashing. She heaved, her heartbreak easing ever so slightly. Soon, her crying calmed down, her bawling turned into sniffles. Ash continued to whisper to her. "See? You're strong, Serena. You just needed a little cry, that's all."

"Bu… but Ash," she said between sniffles. "I… I had plans for that chocolate."

Ash swallowed, knowing that whatever plans she had were ruined by his own hand. "…I'm sorry, Serena. It's really all my fault. What were you planning?"

Serena froze. In a way, she had still gotten what she wanted. She and Ash were alone, away from everyone else. Sure, they weren't eating chocolates or gazing up into the moon, but she could still talk to him. Tell him everything.

"Ash…" she wiped her eyes on his jacket before leaning back against the tree. "I… wanted to save those chocolates for you."

He blinked, looking at her. "At me? But I was eating them. Why'd you get upset?"

She shook her head. "No, Ash, I mean they weren't just for you. They were for us. Together." The Pokémon Trainer just looked at her in silence. She sighed. "I wanted to save them for just the two of us, so we could eat them together somewhere and talk about things."

He settled himself in next to her. "Well, what did you want to talk about, Serena? It must have been pretty important if you didn't want to talk about it with Clemont and Bonnie around."

She looked away. She could feel her cheeks already lighting up. "Well… I thought it'd be easier with the chocolate."

"…you don't really hate me, right? You were just really upset that I messed up your plan when you said that, and you didn't mean it, right?" Ash sounded almost sheepish and ashamed, like he was worried that Serena really _did_ hate him.

Serena looked up and turned to him. "Hate you? Oh, Ash, I could never hate you! I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it, I promise! I was just…"

"…yeah," Ash said. "I get you. You had something really important to tell me." He looked at her. "Sorry I messed that up, Serena."

She smiled. "It's alright. We're talking now, right? I can… still tell you everything."

Ash nodded. "Right! So lay it on me!"

Serena cleared her throat. "Eheh… easier said than done," she laughed at herself. She gathered her thoughts and cleared her mind. "Ash… I… I wanted to say thank you."

Ash chuckled, a little amused. "Well, you're welcome, Serena, but I don't know what you're thanking me for."

"For… everything," she said. "You taught me to never give up, and you told me that I should take my time with finding my own dream, and you've been with me every step of the way." She looked into his eyes, the dimmest light reflecting off the dark chocolate. "Ash, you've taught me so much… and you've been so inspiring to me. I want to have as much drive and passion for life as you do… I really look up to you. You've been on so many adventures, seen so many things, but you're still just as excited as you were on the first day."

She swallowed. "A-After a while… I realized that I didn't just want to be _like_ you. I want to be… _with_ you. Ash, I want to be at your side forever. I never want to be separated from you. I'm sorry I ran off tonight, but I had just planned on telling you all of this, and then my plan got derailed and I panicked because I know we're getting close to the end of the Kalos League for you, Ash!"

The tears began flowing from her eyes again, but she kept her gaze locked on his. "So I wanted to tell you while I still had a chance… while we still had a chance… because… I… Ash Ketchum, I… I love you."

Ash's breath caught in his chest as he absorbed her words.

"Serena... I... it's really sweet... I mean... aw man..." He took off his hat and scratched his head. He realized that whatever he said next to her would be very important. He nodded to himself before continuing. "Serena... I really want to follow my dream. I really want to be a Pokémon Master. And I know you want to be the best performer you can be. I know you want to be Kalos Queen. And I want you to do that, too."

He put his hat back on, but never took his eyes from looking into her blue eyes, as bright as the sky on a sunny day. He frowned. "Serena, it might happen that our paths might take us apart for a while." He shrugged. "That's how it goes, you know? I've had a lot of friends that I've had to split off of in the past as we all chase our dreams."

Serena's breath caught in her throat. Was it happening? Was Ash rejecting her? She knew it was a long-shot, that he even felt anything remotely close to what she felt for him, that the blazing fire in her heart could even be mirrored by the flickering of the smallest candle, but she had hoped against hope. Her expression began to falter, fear had begun to set in the rookie performer's heart. "I… I see…"

"No, Serena, wait!" Ash said. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I know it sounds sad, but it really isn't! We both have huge dreams that we wanna make come true, and that's amazing, even if we have to go our own ways! But you have to know, that no matter where I am, or how far apart we are, or what happens, even if it's a hundred years from now, that I'll be out there somewhere, and that I love you, okay?"

Serena's heart leapt into her chest. Did he… say that? "Oh… Oh Ash…" She threw her arms around him this time, pulling the trainer closer until his chest was pressing against hers. "Ash... I know. Your dream is the most important thing to you, and it's such an important part of who you are, I would never ask you to choose it over me. I… I love you too much to ask you to do that. And you have to know that no matter how much time passes, I'll always love you. I just know our paths will be the same again someday. After we both achieve our dreams, I know we'll meet again."

"…thanks, Serena." Ash said, patting her on the back. He stood, and offered her a hand. "Let's get back to camp. The others are waiting for us."

Serena nodded and took his hand, pulling herself to her feet before her ankle cried out again, causing her to stumble into Ash's arms. She blushed looking up at Ash as she struggled to stay upright. "S-Sorry… I must have twisted my ankle."

"No problem," Ash said. He kneeled down in front of her and lifted her onto his back. "I'll carry you, okay?"

Serena nodded, her arms draped around this incredibly sweet, driven young man. She nestled her head into his shoulder, and listened to the sound of him walking through the brush, and the sound of his breathing. His back was so warm, and the feeling in her stomach was so warm. The words he had said, that he would be out there, and he would love her, no matter where he went, no matter how long they might be apart, gave the girl no small amount of comfort.

Ash finally stepped through the bushes to the campsite, to the cheers of Clemont and Bonnie.

Ash put a finger to his mouth and hushed them. "I think Serena fell asleep on the way back."

"Did you figure out why she was mad?" Bonnie asked.

He smiled. "She's alright now, Bonnie. We had a talk and now we understand each other."

Bonnie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Here, help me tuck her into her sleeping bag. She's had a rough night."

Bonnie nodded and began unzipping the Shellder tent she and Serena slept in. Ash very carefully set the girl down and slipped her into her bag. Serena mumbled to herself, lost in a dream. "…love you… Ash…"

Bonnie gasped, her eyes darting to see Ash's response.

He only smiled gently, saying, "Good night, Serena."


	3. Ash Blushing

**This is the shortest one. I think it's cute and funny, but the theme, "Ash Blushing" was a little difficult for me. I think this one is a little funny, though!**

* * *

It had been a long day of training for a certain Palletonian, travelling through the Kalos Region, and so Ash Ketchum was headed to the showers. He had dropped Pikachu and the others off with Nurse Joy, and was actually looking forward to refreshing himself. A towel was draped over his shoulder as he turned the corner, lost in thought, his thoughts turning towards how to help Greninja master that strange transformation they had discovered.

He entered the showers and heard the water running. ' _Oh, maybe Clemont beat me here,_ ' he thought. ' _No big deal_.' He very quietly undressed and took the laundry bag out of his backpack and put his clothes inside. He'd have to drop them off at the laundry room after his shower.

He gathered his soap and shampoo and turned towards the showers, his towel still over his shoulders. If he moved quickly, he could probably avoid bothering Clemont.

As he turned, however, the doors to the shower opened, and Serena came out, drying her hair with her towel, completely naked.

The two locked eyes for only a moment before Serena quickly pulled her towel out from her hair and covered up with it, her face quickly changing shades to the same color as Ash's hat. "A-ASH! GET OUT! THIS IS THE WOMEN'S SHOWER!"

Ash paused then quickly covered himself with the towel, his own face also turning a deep scarlet. "W-wait, are you serious?! I went into the _wrong one?!_ "

"STOP STANDING THERE!" she shouted, one leg already back into the showers. "OUT! OUT!"

Ash quickly turned and fled the showers, leaving his backpack sitting there, running through the Pokémon Center in a towel as he practically dove into the men's showers to hide from the embarrassment.

* * *

Serena was sitting there in the room the four travelers were sharing in the Pokémon Center, staring at nothing in particular, her face still red. She was holding onto Ash's backpack, trying her hardest not to focus on the images she had been treated to in the shower. Ash very briefly considered hiding for a few more hours before he sighed and entered the room, deciding to face the music rather than avoid things. He closed the door behind him for a little more privacy in the matter.

"Serena… I-uh…. I messed up…" The explanation was as good as he had to start.

"No kidding…" her tone was exasperated. She turned and looked at him. "You've done some blockheaded things from time to time, Ash Ketchum, but did you really not see that it was the Women's showers?"

Ash laughed nervously. "Well… yeah! I was thinking about my training and I just thought I was in the right place…"

"Geez…." Serena pouted. "You really know how to scare someone… A-and…. You saw…"

The image of the hot, steamy, naked performer flashed through Ash's mind's eye again, causing his cheeks to light up again. "I-I'm really sorry! You know I'm not like that! I mean, I'd never try peeping on you in the shower or anything!"

Serena let out a sigh. "I… I know, Ash. I know you're not like that and it was just an accident." She stood, still holding his backpack as she walked towards the door and handed it to him. "I'm sorry that I… kind of over reacted. I should have been paying attention myself and not walking around like that."

Ash took his backpack back from Serena. "Well… I guess we both kind of made mistakes…" he said, with a low, embarrassed chuckle. "But, hey, I mean, look at the bright side! We've seen each other naked now!"

Serena's cheeks once again turned red. "And how is that supposed to be a bright side?! It's embarrassing… you saw me without anything on!"

Ash laughed. "Yeah, but you saw me, too. It's like we've got nothing left to hide from each other. In a way, we're closer than ever!"

Serena averted her gaze from Ash. "Well, it's not exactly the way I wanted to get closer to you, Ash…" she said, sighing. But then, she smiled, giggling. "…but I guess as long as no one else knows…"

"See?" Ash said, laughing. "It's kinda like we're partners in crime, you know? We both have our secrets we gotta keep from the others!" He looked Serena in the eye, his confidence brimming over once more. "Anything that makes us closer can only help us push each other forward, Serena. I know we're just going to keep getting stronger together!"

Serena laughed, herself. "Partners in crime, huh? I like that." She returned Ash's confident smile with a wink. "Well, partner, your secret's safe with me."

"Good," he said, laughing before adding "because I don't think I should get to know Clemont and Bonnie in the same way."

The two of them broke into laughter, which confused Clemont as he returned from the shower in a bathrobe.


	4. Dating

**The first of three stories that take place in the future, relative the XY &Z Series is here! I don't usually write about the future of the characters, preferring to keep things in the present of the series, or even the past. But for now, enjoy this story.**

* * *

"Miss Gabena! Miss Gabena!"

The young woman pushed through the paparazzi, her Sylveon using her ribbons to part the crowd threatening to push in. She had thought that the wide-brimmed straw hat and sunglasses would have disguised her enough to avoid notice, but she still, against all logic, decided to wear the ribbon she got when she was ten years old from her now-boyfriend.

It painted a huge target on her as she tried desperately to get to the hotel in Driftveil City. The Pokémon Performer Association's 'Ambassador To Distant Regions' had just returned from what she considered a fairly successful audition at PokéStar Studios in Virbank just across the river.

This is apparently what the paparazzi was there for.

"Miss Gabena, is it true you auditioned for the role of Queen Rin?"

"Miss Gabena, are you leaving the PPA?"

"Miss Gabena, when are you and Ashton Ketchum finally going to tie the knot?"

Well, _mostly_.

She was tired of being a former Kalos Queen who was 'kicked upstairs' to a position that kept her associated with the group. Performing as a child and even as a teen was exhilarating and even now, she still loved being on stage with her partners, but now she was a paper pusher, signing forms and having meetings instead of dancing with her Pokémon and showing off their talent and collaboration. She didn't like it, but Serena didn't know where she wanted to go from here. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt since she was a child.

'I don't want to end up like Palermo,' she thought with a shudder about the judge who had seen not only Aria's rise and fall, but also the rise and fall of Serena herself, as well as the girls who had come after her. She was the Chairwoman of the PPA now, organizing events, planning Showcases, even negotiating with venues in other regions to start branch PPAs outside of Kalos. In fact, that's what brought Serena to Unova in the first place. She had already met with Elesa and Burgh, two Gym Leaders who also had interests in Pokémon Performing (though Burgh insisted that the rules in Unova allow boys to enter as well, a suggestion made that traditionalist Palermo grind her teeth), but the mining Gym Leader Clay had repeatedly put off her request for a meeting. She had taken one of these rebuffs as an opportunity to try to get out from under Palermo's thumb.

She finally broke through the crowd and into the hotel, giving Sylveon and herself a chance to breath. She walked up to the elevator and pressed a button. Thankfully, the hotel's security was handling the reporters now. She still heard them calling out to her, trying to ask her questions.

She put her sunglasses on top of her hat and sighed. "This isn't what I thought being Kalos Queen would be like at all…"

"Sylv…" the Fairy-Type cooed.

She crept through the halls of the hotel quietly before reaching her room, taking the room key and sliding it through the sensor.

The door opened, and Serena entered to find Ash sitting there in his boxers, playing a video game with Pikachu. He immediately noticed that she was back. "Hey, Serena!" he called to her from the bed as Pikachu comboed his character off the screen. Ash sat down the controller and looked to his girlfriend. Age hadn't done much to change Ash Ketchum. His hair was a bit longer now (not that you could tell most of the time, since he still usually wore a cap), and he had finally grown taller than the performer, but all the things that made him Ash remained, from his bright, hopeful brown eyes to that way he smiled that made her heart pound in her chest. He wasn't dressed for anything other than spending time with his best friend, weaing a white tank top and his blue-striped boxers as he looked at her.

Serena took a moment to look in the mirror near the door to the room at herself. She wasn't fond of the 'trench coat and sunglasses' look she was wearing, but it wasn't her ordinary dress. Normally she wore cute business suits and skirts. Something that looked smart, but at least a little sexy, showing off her legs. She saw the ribbon Ash had given her, as old as it was, tied around her collar, still accenting her navy-blue suit.

She walked over to the bed and say behind Ash. "Hey, Ash," she sighed. "How'd the tournament go today?" Sylveon entered behind her and approached Pikachu, who sat down his controller, with the results screen showing a pretty clean sweep against Ash.

He gave her a wide grin. "Well, let's just say the Champion of Kanto is still undefeated at the World Tournament," he said. Though he had come close to defeating Diantha during his travels with Serena when they were children, Ash hadn't won a League Championship until he had returned home and challenged the Kanto League once more. But now, he was very quickly making a name for himself as one of the strongest trainers who'd ever lived. Some were even beginning to say he was a Pokémon Master, something that made Ash almost literally glow with pride and happiness when he heard it. He decided to remain Champion of Kanto so that he could be closer to his mother, who was starting to get older, as well as finally put Pallet Town on the map for something other than Professor Oak's Laboratory. "How was your audition?"

Serena ran a hand through his thick, black hair. "Well, I thought I was pretty good, but I still don't know if that's what I want to do, you know? I still love Performing, but it's a girl's game… I'm not getting any younger, Ash."

Ash leaned back, resting his head on her lap. "Well, I'm sure you can find something you love to do. I mean, you still really like cooking, right? Maybe you can do something with that?"

Serena continued to run her fingers through Ash's hair. "Yeah, maybe. I do love cooking, and I love watching people eat the things I've made…" She paused. "The paparazzi was out there again."

"Yeah, they saw me come back after my match, too," Ash said with a sigh. "Asking for my secret training technique, or where I caught Greninja, or when we're getting married…"

"They asked me about when we're going to get married, too," Serena said. "It was like being on the phone with my Mom all over again."

Ash snorted a laugh. "I bet our moms run the paparazzi."

The quip made Serena laugh as well as she looked from the bed out the window. "It'll be dark soon. I'd say we should go out and have a nice dinner while we're in town, but I don't think we're going to get any relief."

Ash frowned. "Yeah. Maybe next time we're in town." He looked up at her. "Wanna order out? There's this Chinese place that Cilan really liked when I came through here on my journey, I bet they're still open."

Serena looked down at her boyfriend's calm face. "The Champion of Kanto, Ash Ketchum, and his girlfriend, former Kalos Queen Serena Gabena, enjoying a date night with Chinese take-out and video games?"

"Well, yeah!" Ash smiled. "Just the way I like it. You, me, and the Pokémon."

She pushed him out of her lap. "Get me a controller. Loser has to place the order."

Ash gave her a competitive grin. "You're going down Serena! I've been practicing and I won't lose this time!"

Serena grinned back. "Says the guy who just lost to Pikachu."

"Pikachu doesn't play fair and you know that!" Ash fired back.

She laughed. "Alright, 'Champion', let's see you keep up with my moves!"


	5. Summer Camp

**This part revisits the imagery of the Summer Camp visited during the XY Series. It's not as long as the previous part, but given that the theme was "Summer Camp", I think writing a short story like this that doesn't disrupt canon can be enjoyable. It's like it could have actually happened in the series!**

* * *

"You really like it here, don't ya?"

Serena looked up from her daze, her Fennekin in her arms. It was a few days into the Summer Camp she, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie had been part of, invited by Professor Sycamore. Holding a brush in her hand, she returned her gaze to Fennekin. "Why do you say that?"

Ash took a few steps forward and plunked down next to her. "You've been out here lookin' at the water every night. I thought you liked it out here for whatever reason."

Serena shrugged and returned to brushing, trying to distract herself. "Well, it's nice and quiet so I can hear myself think. I guess I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"You have, huh? Still thinkin' about your dream?" he asked.

The conversation she had with him a few days prior quickly played through her mind. How he told her that there was meaning in everything, even making a PokéVision, and that she should try to find her dream with Fennekin. Serena had been thinking about that talk, and how sweet it was of Ash to give her that advice.

She nodded. "I was just thinking about what you said, about how nothing is a waste of time," she said. "And I was thinking about the meaning of things that've happened to me in the past."

"Like your Rhyhorn Racing, right?" Ash asked. "It's not what you want to do, but you wanna find something in it, right?"

Serena blushed and lowered her head so that her face would be hidden in her long locks. "You're reading me like a book tonight, Ash," she said, a little flustered.

He laughed and scratched his nose. "Well, you know, I _have_ been at this for a while," he said, puffing with pride.

"I've been thinking of other things, too," Serena said. "The meaning in other things."

"Like what?" Ash asked, kicking his legs at the side of the dock.

"Well, like what meaning is there in Team Rocket chasing us everywhere?" she asked.

Ash shrugged. "I used to be really annoyed by it, but now I kinda expect it, you know? They're kind of like rivals that I always have, so I can keep getting stronger and stronger with my Pokémon."

Serena nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I just wish they weren't so persistent, you know?"

Ash laughed. "I've just gotta be more persistent, you know? 'Don't give up 'till it's over!' right?"

Serena laughed this time. "Yeah, you're right." She paused. "Well, what about the time we spent with Korrina? Do you think that the time we spent helping her master Mega Evolution will mean something in the end?"

Ash nodded. "By helping Korrina do that, we ended up making her a lot stronger." He grinned, looking out over the water. "…and my Pokémon and I are going to overcome that strength. We'll get even stronger than Mega Evolution! And that strength'll help me when I get to the Kalos League."

Serena was in awe of him. Ash was focused like a laser on his dream. The Kalos League and being a Pokémon Master were the things that pushed him forward, made him want to reach higher and higher heights. She ran her fingers through her long hair. She wanted that passion, that determination. She wanted to be just like Ash, always focused on her own dream, always working towards it in any way she could, taking inspiration from every source.

The breeze from the sea blew over the dock, and Serena was once again taken with how handsome this pure-hearted young man was. Meeting Ash Ketchum had already put her life on such a different path than it was before. Gone were the trudging days of Rhyhorn Racing. They were replaced with freedom and adventure, amazing friends, and a since if life she had never had before. It was all thinks to him.

"Ash…" she whispered, "…what about that day back at Professor Oak's Summer Camp? What do you think the meaning of that time was?"

Ash looked at her, his mouth dropping open in confusion. He smiled at her. "I met you, didn't I?"

She smiled. "But do you think meeting me will help you reach your dream? Will I help you become a Pokémon Master?"

Ash reached out to her and placed his hand on her hat, twisting it a bit to ruffle her hair. "Of course you will. You already have, remember? You were the one who called out to me at the Santalune Gym to get my act together. And before that, you reminded me that I never give up." He leaned closer, his brown eyes warmly reflecting the moonlight above them. "And I know with you by my side, I'll keep getting stronger. There's no limit to what we can do together."

Serena's heart was pounding in her chest. His face was mere inches away. "A-Ash…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

Ash leaned back. "Yeah! You, and Clemont and Bonnie too!" he said. "We'll all make each other stronger and help us reach our dreams.

Serena felt her heart drop for a moment before she giggled. "Right. We're all in this together. We're like a family!"

Ash nodded and then stood. He reached a hand down to her. "How about we get back to our family then? Clemont and Bonnie're a little worried about you."

Serena took his hand and pulled herself to her feet. "Thanks, Ash. Let's go."

As they turned and began heading back to the Team Froakie cabin, Serena looked at Ash, that thoughtful boy, and thought to herself.

' _Ash, I know there's a lot of meaning in meeting you. I know that my life's changed forever, and I'll always hold you in my heart. Someday, I'll tell you what that really means, when I have enough of your courage. Until then, I'll be right by your side, I promise.'_


	6. Dreams

**These last two parts take place in the future. I really enjoyed writing these, and I put a lot of myself and my thoughts into them. As well, it really inspired me. Writing this side of the characters is a lot of fun, and I kind of want to try it again, soon! Happy Amourshipping Week 2016! The last part will be posted tomorrow.**

* * *

Serena looked in the mirror one last time after Shauna left. Her hair was shorter than it had been in years, as short as it was after she had cut it on that dock in Coumarine City what seemed like a lifetime ago. Her mother had fought her over the dress, saying that something that showed her bare shoulders wasn't appropriate for her wedding, but Serena had fought her on it like she always did about fashion. She liked showing her shoulders, and had done so even as far back as she was a Performer.

Tied to the front of her wedding dress was the blue ribbon her soon-to-be husband had given her. The first gift that she had ever received from him was now going to be her 'something blue' that she would wear for good luck as she walked down the aisle.

Serena stood up. It was time to make her second dream come true.

She walked out of the room - one of the rooms in Professor Oak's Laboratory that was changed into a makeshift dressing room by Delia and the bridesmaids, and began heading toward the ranch, where among all the Pokémon Ash and Serena had met over the year, and with their friends and family, they would finally be wed. A part of the former Kalos Queen was filled with nervousness, but she couldn't wait to see everyone. Remembering to put the veil over her face before she stepped out, she approached the door that lead outside.

She saw them all waiting for her. The whole wedding party was standing at the altar: her bridesmaids, the groomsmen, Professor Oak as the officiant, even Bonnie was waiting with the rings (refusing to give them to Brock, Ash's best man). Standing closest to the door was Serena's Delphox, wearing a dress much like what Serena herself was wearing, custom tailored. There had been some discussion as to who should escort Serena down the aisle, since Serena's father was gone, but it was decided that Delphox should be the one to present her partner to her fiancé.

Serena stepped out into the sunlight and the open air of the ranch, her heels digging into the dirt a little making her wobble. Delphox caught her by the arm and the two of them took a few steps to the carpet that defined the aisle that Serena would be walking up.

To her left were her friends and family, most of whom had to come all the way from Kalos to little Pallet Town for the ceremony. Clemont's father was already openly weeping next to Professor Sycamore, who was trying unsuccessfully to calm him down. Nini was taking pictures of Serena on her phone as she walked past, as was Trevor with his camera. Aria, Palermo, and her other friends from the PPA were also there, with Palermo nursing a cough. ' _We told her that she should lay off the_ smoking' the bride thought to herself. Tierno was giving her that heart-eyed look he always gave her. ' _Some things never change, do they?_ ' Serena thought to herself with a smile.

To her right were Ash's friends and mother, as well as countless League officials. The Kanto Gym Leaders were all in attendance on Ash's side (save Misty, who was one of the bridesmaids), as well as Brock's entire family, including all of his little brothers and sisters. So, too, were a few of Ash's friends that didn't quite fit in the wedding party, including a rough looking man that Ash had called Paul that hadn't said a single word to her. Instantly recognizable and crying, however, were Jessie, James, and Meowth. The 'twerps' had long since buried the hatchet with the three now ex-members of Team Rocket, and they sat next to Delia, crying about how Ash 'is finally growing up'. Delia sat quietly, strong and silent, tough you could see the mixture of sadness and happiness in her brown eyes, the same brown eyes she had passed down to her son.

As she and Delphox made their way to the altar, she saw the wedding party. The groomsmen, headed by best man Brock, included Professor Oak's assistant Tracey, Ash's childhood friend Gary, the Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan, a friend of Ash's named Max, and Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader who was barely keeping himself from crying.

To her left were the bridesmaids. The maid of honor, Shauna, was still looking a little frazzled from helping Serena prepare for the ceremony, but Misty, Dawn, and May looked picture perfect, each in matching blue dresses. Iris had refused to wear the same dress, opting instead to be present as the Champion of Unova, dressed in the splendor of the title. Her young friend and Clemont's little sister, Bonnie, was there as well, as the smallest bridesmaid and ring bearer. Also standing nearby were Serena's Pancham and Ash's Oshawott, who had for this occasion decided to set aside their rivalry and act as twin flower Pokémon, spreading the petals along the path.

Standing at the altar, staring at her slack jawed, with his partner, the electric-type Pikachu perched on the shoulder of his suit like always, was Ash Ketchum, her fiancé. He seemed in awe as she took her final steps toward the altar before Delphox lifted the veil. The Fox Pokémon gave Pikachu a nod before leaving to go sit in the grass with the rest of the Pokémon, Greninja having saved a spot for her.

Serena handed her bouquet off to Shauna and then took a look into Ash's eyes without the veil between them. The Champion of Kanto was wearing a suit that still looked like it wasn't quite fit properly. He wasn't wearing a hat, but his hair was just as messy as ever, pointing in several directions. His black bowtie was carefully tied, something she knew that Delia would have had to help him with. But in his eyes, and on his face was a look of joy and excitement. The same joy and excitement that Ash always had when he was about to start a new adventure was there, and he was gazing into her eyes, as blue as the sky.

"Friends, Family, and Pokémon," spoke the elderly professor. "We're here today to unite in matrimony Ash and Serena. It shouldn't surprise everyone present to hear that this couple has decided to write their own vows to each other."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Of course he did."

"What a kid…" Iris added, sighing.

"Ash brings his own spice to events like this, and his wedding should be no different," Cilan said with a gesture. "I fully expect to hear the very essence of Ash boiled down to its strongest flavors in these vows."

The whole ceremony laughed for a moment before Pikachu crawled on top of Ash's head and silenced the crowd with a loud "Pika!"

Ash grinned to at his best friend. "Thanks, buddy." He said, raising a fist to him, which Pikachu fist bumped back.

With that, he turned his gaze to Serena. "Serena… I didn't even remember the first time we met, and we've been on so many adventures together that I don't think I could tell you what my favorite one was if I got to relive them a hundred times. But what I know is that no matter what happened, you never stopped believing in me. Not when I lost to Diantha, not when we had to go our own ways for a time, not even during our journey through Kalos together. You've always been a friend, one of my best friends, and I'm just so psyched that we're going to go on even more adventures together. I didn't know what it meant to feel this kind of love before you helped me see it, the kind of love a man has for a woman, but now I'm sure that we're going to keep growing together. I love you, and I promise to be your husband now, and forever, until the day I die, and even past that!"

Serena couldn't hold back the tears as Ash spoke, her carefully worn make-up beginning to run. It was the most beautiful speech she had heard him ever give. She willed the tears to stop and looked back at him and began to speak. "Ash, I never in a thousand years thought I would see you again after that day when we were children, but a miracle brought you back into my life, and you transformed it entirely. I found a dream and achieved it with your help, encouragement, and love. There were difficult times, and times I thought you would never understand how I felt about you, but somehow my patience came through, and you finally returned my feelings. You're my hero, now and forever, and I promise that I will forever be your loving and dutiful wife, in sickness and health, from now until eternity."

Bonnie hopped forward. "Now the rings! Exchange the rings!"

Clemont balked, flushing. "B-Bonnie! You're still far too hasty, even now."

May giggled. "I think she's adorable, Clemont."

Dawn nudged her fellow coordinator. "You're just saying that because you have Max," she teased.

"Hey!" the brother and sister shouted in protest.

Ash and Serena each took one of the rings. Both held out their left hands and slipped the ring over the other's left ring finger. After the rings were on, they took each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes.

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ash and Serena leaned towards each other, their eyes closed, and pressed their lips together. Serena's heart was pounding in her chest and the tears began rolling from her cheeks again. Ash kissed her back, tasting a sweetness on her lips that rivaled even the tastiest Poké Puff that Serena ever made.

The couple separated, still holding hands, still looking into each other's eyes. They turned to face the crowd as the Professor began to speak again. "It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum."

Jessie, James, and Meowth were the first on their feet, clapping for the couple, followed quickly by Delia and Grace before the rest of the crowd began to clap for them. Shauna walked up to Serena and handed her back the bouquet. The performer gave her long-time friend a smile. "You know what to do."

Ash reached over and took it, placing it in both of their hands. "Let's both give this thing a toss, Serena! Just you and me!"

Serena saw that same determination and fire she had seen there from the first day they met. "You've got it, Ash!"

With a huge toss, the couple tossed the bouquet into the air above them. And as Bonnie eyed the bouquet hungrily to see who she could propose her big brother to next, Ash Ketchum and his wife began to walk down the aisle, hand in hand.

"I love you so much, Ash…" Serena whispered to him as the melee began to grow behind them.

"I love you, too, Serena… let's get to the reception, though. I'm starving."

She giggled, holding onto his arm. "Typical Ash. Always hungry for more."

"And we'll always have more together, as long as we're together."

"Oh, Ash…"


	7. Inspiration

An ice cold wind blew past him as the snow swirled all around. The summit of Mount Silver, the mountain that divided the Kanto Region from the Johto Region was a veritable no-man's land. Only the hardiest of trainers and the strongest of Pokémon made their way up to these snow-capped peaks.

Which is precisely why Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu had made their way up this lonely mountain. They thought that they could find more powerful opponents and push their training on to the next level up on this mountain, and once again they had been disappointed.

Years had passed since he had become known as the Champion-Master, the strongest Champion in the world. All of the hard work he and his Pokémon had put in had finally paid off, and he was known around the world as a Pokémon Master. Ash Ketchum had achieved his dream.

Along the way, he had many amazing adventures. He saved the world a few times, fell in love, got married, and even had a two children. His children had grown to the age they could go on their own journeys, and Ash had rededicated himself to his training.

Serena was supportive, as always. Ever since their wedding, she had found herself helping out at Pallet House with her mother-in-law, adding her own recipes to the menu, adding a taste of Kalos to the Kantonese menu. Of course she still made Ash's favorite croquettes, even after Delia had retired and left her daughter-in-law in charge of the restaurant. Serena had aged, and she had finally let her hair grow back out. She worked as manager for the restaurant most of the time, but occasionally stepped into the kitchen to help and always spoke with the patrons, sharing stories about Ash that she had either heard or seen firsthand. The entire restaurant was covered in his memorabilia, from newspaper clippings about his league placements as a child to the official posters he had. There was even a trophy case there at the restaurant, showing the glittering prizes Ash had walked away with after he began his long winning streak.

Ash himself had aged, as well. His hair was a bit longer than he wore it as a teen, and his outfit (one of Serena's creation) was a replica of the outfit he had worn when he started his journey, complete with his first (and luckiest, in his opinion) hat. The only difference was that Ash wore a red jacket this time, instead of a blue one. Serena had made the jacket out of the old vest she had worn back in their childhood. "So you always have a part of me with you, no matter where you are or who you're battling," she had told him.

He found himself smiling as he remembered this story. Even with the howling winds of Mt. Silver around him, thinking about his family always made him feel warm. Safe. At home.

Of course, there had been trouble after they got married. Balancing the life of a Champion with a family life was something Ash struggled with. He wanted to be with his newly wedded wife as much as he could, but duty often called, taking him to the corners of the Kanto Region to accept challenges for his title. Battles he always won, no matter if he had his special Greninja, his Mega Charizard, or even heavily relied on Pikachu. He was always accepting challenges.

The only time Ash rejected a challenge was when someone had come to him on the day Serena went into labor with his son, Alex. "There's some things more important than a Pokémon Battle!" he shouted at the young woman chasing after him as he and Pikachu rushed through Pallet (thankfully Gary was nearby to help take her to the hospital).

Ash had named him Alex, because the name meant "defender of Men," and it was a promise to always take care of his family and protect them. He didn't know he could love children as much as he could until he held his son in his arms for the first time. Alex had his heart ever since he looked up at his father with the same brown eyes Ash himself inherited from his own mother.

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden, heart-shaped locket. He gave Pikachu a smile as he opened it. Inside was a picture of Ash and his family: his wife Serena, and his two children: the brown-haired Alex and the honey-blonde Grace. Whenever work took him far from home, Ash would take out this locket, containing a picture of them taken the Christmas before Alex and Grace left on their journey together and take a great deal of inspiration from it.

He still remembered the day Alex had left on his journey. After heading to Gary's lab, he had chosen Bulbasaur as his starter Pokémon. Ash was bursting with pride that day. Alex had always loved Pokémon growing up, and couldn't wait to become a trainer himself one day. He still wasn't sure just quite what he wanted to do as a trainer, but he loved Pokémon so much he knew he would want to work with them somehow. "A chip off the old block," he remembered Brock saying, once. Grace was clinging to Serena tightly as the photographer snapped their photo, a last keepsake before Alex left on his journey.

Grace was always quiet, but she also loved Pokémon with all her heart. She was shy around people, even from the earliest age. Her brown eyes often welled up with tears when she had to play with other children at school, but she would love playing with Delphox, Snorlax, Pangoro, or Muk. It was then that Serena had an idea. Quickly rushing inside their home after taking the photo, she packed up a backpack for Grace and insisted that she go on a journey with Alex. She handed a Poké Ball to Alex, containing an Eevee, her Sylveon's son, and told him to let Grace take care of it while they journeyed around Kanto.

Ash had heard the stories from them while they were on their journey. By meeting so many Pokémon, she had begun to open up more and more to the people around her. As the time went by, she took Eevee as her first Pokémon, and was even challenging the Gyms in Kalos, he had last heard. Ash swelled with pride at the news that his daughter was wanting to follow in his footsteps, to be the next greatest Pokémon Master the world has ever seen. Ash awaited the day that Grace would challenge him for the title of Champion.

In truth, Ash await the day he would face _any_ challenge. He had been undefeated since he had first become Champion of Kanto. None of the challengers he faced could give him that struggle, that great battle he truly desired. The kinds that pushed him and his Pokémon to their limits. He felt a lot like Volkner felt back when he went on a journey through Sinnoh so long ago; like he was searching for something in his battles that he wasn't able to find in any of the trainers who had come to challenge him.

This desire for a challenge is what brought Ash up Mt. Silver. Serena had asked him if he really wanted to spend his vacation this way, and Ash looked her in the eye and told her it was one of the most important things he's ever wanted to do. She sighed, and began packing for their trip and scheduling things so that Pallet House would be covered in her absence. "Of course I'll be there to support you, honey," she had said. "I've been supporting you my entire life. That's not about to change just because you want to go mountain climbing." And with that, she kissed his cheek.

Ash's wife wasn't staying quite that far up the mountain, staying closer to the Pokémon Center than Ash himself, but the pride of Pallet knew that there was something waiting for him up there. He would just have to wait for it.

Ash closed the locket and slipped it back into his pocket. "We've come a long way, haven't we buddy?"

Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek. "Pikachu, Pikapi."

"I wonder how many more Pokémon we'll meet."

"Pika…"

"I bet that there's more adventures out there, just waiting for us. I bet, somewhere in the world, there's even stronger trainers than we've ever faced before. Then we won't be so bored."

"Pikachu… Pikachuka, Pipika pi Pikachu?"

"I miss Serena and Sylveon too, but I just can't rest, you know? People say I'm the greatest Pokémon Master, or that we're the greatest team, but I know there's even more to the world out there. A region I haven't explored. A tournament I haven't entered. New Pokémon to meet and new friends to make. Doesn't that get you excited, buddy?"

Pikachu laughed and nodded. "Pi, Pikachu!"

"…I think I'm going to leave my title."

"Pi?"

"I can't do any of those things if I'm stuck as the Champion of Kanto, can I? I'll tell Serena about it tonight. I can tell that she's getting restless, too."

"Pikachu?"

"Well, when you've been married for almost twenty years, you learn a thing or two about someone," he joked. "But she's always telling me about how much she loved exploring with us and seeing new things. I bet if we took just one summer abroad, it'd make her feel a lot better."

"Pikachu, Pipipi, Pikachu, Pika pika!"

"Well, I'll open a Gym in Pallet Town after I get back!" he countered. "That'll give me a job, and I get to stay close to home AND I get to keep my own hours! And you'll get to see Sylveon more AND eat more yummy Poké Puffs!"

"Pikapi…"

"Okay, we'll BOTH get to eat more Poké Puffs!"

As Ash shared another laugh with his oldest and closest friend, a trainer began to approach behind him through the snow on the peak of the mountain. Ash turned and saw him, a boy that couldn't have been more than 16, followed behind by a tall, Fire-Type Pokémon. Ash recognized the shape of the Volcano Pokémon Typhlosion even through the swirling snow.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" the boy asked.

"… …" Ash looked at the boy silently.

"I'm here for a match with the greatest Pokémon Master!" He said. "And since I've come up here, you know I'm serious!"

Ash grinned. "… …" He said no words to the young man, only nodding at Pikachu, who leapt from his shoulder and into the snow, cheeks sparking, ready for battle.

On the top of the mountain, the next chapter in Ash Ketchum's endless adventure was about to begin.


End file.
